


Blame It On The Apple Juice

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Jensen, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Not Wearing Underwear, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Jensen hadn’t intended for it to happen. When he’d whispered the words “I have a surprise for you,” into Misha’s ear that morning, he figured it wouldn’t be until they returned to their room that night that he revealed what it was. But then Misha just had to go and show the whole friggin’ audience his bright pink underwear and, well… Jensen couldn’t let Misha outdo him, now could he?To be honest, the ‘apple juice’ might possibly have had something to do with it.





	Blame It On The Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, we all know exactly what Jensen was wearing - but I couldn't resist writing this version ;)

Jensen hadn’t intended for it to happen. When he’d whispered the words “I have a surprise for you,” into Misha’s ear that morning, he figured it wouldn’t be until they returned to their room that night that he revealed what it was. But then Misha just had to go and show the whole friggin’ audience his bright pink underwear and, well… Jensen couldn’t let Misha outdo him, now could he?

To be honest, the ‘apple juice’ might possibly have had something to do with it.

Correction: The ‘apple juice’ _definitely_ had something to do with it.

Jensen was usually a lot more cautious about keeping his and Misha’s relationship out of the public eye – it was just easier for everyone that way, and besides, Jensen had to admit it thrilled him a little to have a secret relationship. Add in the fact that he and Misha had amazing wives and kids as well and nothing could be better, in his opinion. He was happy, and the last thing they all needed was even more attention than they already had.

But sometimes he just couldn’t help himself.

Rome was the worst (best?) – he and Misha called it “their city” and Jensen always looked forward to the time they got to spend there together. It was a very romantic place, and every year he had trouble keeping his affection for his boyfriend to a minimum, especially because it was the only city where they got to do a panel together. There had been plenty of hidden kisses and near misses over the years, but they’d managed to do a good enough job of hiding it that no one had ever caught them red-handed.

Today had been a close call though, and if Jensen hadn’t been so tipsy, he wouldn’t have believed he would ever take that risk. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it – _Misha_ certainly had a thing for exhibition, and always took delight in the times that his kinks rubbed off on Jensen. It wasn’t the first time Jensen had unzipped his pants in public (and probably wouldn’t be the last), though it was the first time he’d done it in front of so many people and with cameras trained on his back.

Jensen laughed to himself as he remembered Misha’s reaction – it was safe to say that he was _very_ surprised. He’d never seen Misha so flustered in public (usually it was Jensen who was rattled when one of them did something too obvious), and he may or may not have been especially smug after the panel whenever he caught Misha’s eye. Jared and their other cast members had already been teasing the two of them about it, but none of them knew Jensen’s real surprise – that he’d gone commando for the day.

So not only had Jensen unzipped his pants in front of hundreds of people, he’d done it with no underwear on, and the look on Misha’s face when Jensen tugged his dick free for a few seconds was priceless. They had both laughed it off, the audience had loved it, and no one besides them actually knew that Jensen wasn’t wearing underwear.

That was some strong alcohol.

Somehow, Jensen and Misha made it through the rest of the day without mention of the incident, and it wasn’t until they were headed up to their room that night that either of them brought it up.

Jensen, who by now was drunk though not smashed, barely had time to press the button on the elevator for their floor before Misha was pushing him against the wall and growling, “What the fuck was that?”

“I – _mm_ – I don’t know what you mean,” Jensen grunted as Misha nipped at a tender spot on his neck.

“Oh really?” Misha countered. “Could you have picked a more public place to reveal your ‘surprise?’”

“Could’ve shown the audience,” Jensen said with a laugh.

Misha’s eyes narrowed. “Jensen Ross Ackles, I fucking swear to god–”

Jensen cut him off with a kiss and a hand carding through his hair, just like Misha loved, and the other man melted in Jensen’s arms for a few blissful seconds before he abruptly pulled back.

“ _You_ ,” Misha said, hands running down Jensen’s sides and then curling around Jensen’s ass, “not only decided not to wear underwear–” Jensen muffled a groan as Misha kneaded his ass “–but you _also_ decided–” his hands slipped under Jensen’s shirt and pressed into his lower back “–that the best time to _show_ me–” Misha’s fingers slipped under the band of Jensen’s pants where there was nothing but skin “–was when we were onstage together in front of a few hundred people.”

In retrospect, Jensen’s reaction probably shouldn’t have been to giggle, but all the alcohol had really gone to his head and he couldn’t help it. It did nothing to get rid of the very obvious hard on he was currently sporting, though, especially when Misha pushed his hips forward against Jensen’s, rubbing their cocks together. Jensen had to admit, having one less layer made a lot of difference – in the _best_ way – when it came to rutting.

The sudden _ping_ of the elevator interrupted them, and as soon as the doors opened, Misha had grabbed Jensen’s hand and started dragging him down the hallway to their room. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Misha’s hands went to work unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt. He removed it quickly and tossed it on the floor before shrugging his own jacket off his shoulders with Jensen’s help. Misha grabbed Jensen’s hips then, and lowered his head to press his lips to Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen draped his arms around Misha’s neck and pulled him closer.

“You’re endearing when you’re drunk, babe,” Misha mumbled, biting at Jensen’s shoulder and making Jensen shiver. His lips kissed a path down to Jensen’s nipple, which he wrapped his lips around and flicked with his tongue, drawing out a needy moan. “But I’ve been half-hard for _hours_ because of you.”

Jensen laughed, which was not the best decision because Misha lifted his head and glared at Jensen.

“Fuck you,” Misha grumbled, starting to push Jensen backward, herding him toward the bed.

“S’kinda the point,” Jensen said as he felt his legs hit the mattress. “That’s what the surprise was for–”

Misha shut him up with a kiss, which Jensen couldn’t complain about, and before he knew what was happening, he was on the bed with Misha above him and unbuckling his pants. He got the zipper down quickly and Jensen groaned as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air.

“Can’t believe you fucking whipped your dick out onstage because you didn’t wear underwear,” Misha grunted, tugging Jensen’s pants down and dropping them and his shoes onto the floor. “Fucking asshole.” He pushed Jensen farther up the bed and nudged him down so that his head was resting on a pillow. Jensen watched contentedly as Misha bent down, still muttering curses even as his lips kissed a path up Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen let out a loud moan when Misha finally reached Jensen’s crotch, cupping the balls in his hand and squeezing as he nosed along the length of Jensen’s dick. As his tongue flicked out to tease at the sensitive head of Jensen’s cock, Jensen instinctively lifted his hips, eager for more.

“Uh-uh,” Misha said, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s legs and using his weight to keep Jensen’s hips pinned to the bed. “Nice try, tough guy. We’re going at _my_ pace.”

Jensen whined but Misha was strong and the alcohol wasn’t helping his own strength, so he reluctantly gave up and let Misha take control. When Jensen looked down the bed at him, Misha had a smug smile on his face and Jensen groaned.

Once Jensen stopped complaining, Misha returned his attention to Jensen’s cock, which was starting to leak pre-cum onto his stomach. He caught Jensen’s eyes and winked before leaning up and licking it off Jensen’s skin slowly – something that he _knew_ would get Jensen even more hot and bothered.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen muttered, feeling his cock twitch.

Misha hummed as he took Jensen’s dick into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip and lapping up the pre-cum. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Jensen down unexpectedly, causing Jensen to moan at the feeling of hot wetness engulfing him.

“So good,” he sighed as Misha swirled his tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock. He tongued at the slit, making Jensen gasp, and then swallowed him back down. The combination of Misha’s mouth on his cock and fingers alternating between tugging at his balls and gripping the base of his dick had Jensen’s head going fuzzy and his breathing turning into panting.

“Mish, Mish, Mish,” Jensen muttered, feeling the waves of pleasure course through him. He was already getting closer and closer to the edge, feeling like he might explode from the sensations of what Misha was doing to him.

“Jen,” Misha murmured as he released Jensen’s dick and flicked at the sensitive underside of the head with his tongue. “You close?”

“Y-yeah,” Jensen muttered, trying to arch his hips again. This time Misha let him, and Jensen huffed when Misha gripped the base of his dick again and swallowed him back down, before pulling off with a pop and teasing his slit as Jensen muttered mingled encouragement and praise. Misha’s mouth worked vigorously, and before Jensen knew it, he was moaning through his release as Misha swallowed every last drop.

“Fuck, Jen,” Misha murmured finally, releasing Jensen’s hips and crawling up the bed. Jensen pulled him in for a long kiss (he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the taste of himself on Misha’s tongue) and slipped his fingers under the hem of Misha’s shirt.

“You’re still dressed,” he noted, smiling dopily against Misha’s lips. “’S really hot…”

Misha smirked. “Glad you think so.”

Jensen fumbled with the button of Misha’s pants. “Lemme help you,” he said, finally getting the zipper down and the pants over Misha’s ass.

Misha laughed, and placed his hand over Jensen’s. “Um, that… actually won’t be necessary.”

Jensen frowned in confusion. “But Mish, I wanna – _oh…_ ”

“Yeah…”

Jensen continued pulling Misha’s pants down anyway and tossed them off the side of the bed, where they were soon followed by his socks and underwear.

“No boxers?” Misha questioned when Jensen pulled up the sheets and curled up against him.

“No…” Jensen murmured, feeling overwhelmingly drowsy all of a sudden. He really did drink too much alcohol earlier. “You’re so warm… wanna feel you. You… you’re the best boyfriend.” He yawned, and felt Misha press a soft kiss to his forehead. “Love you so much, Mish…”

“Love you too, Jen,” Misha murmured. “Get some sleep.”

“’Kay…” Jensen nuzzled into Misha’s chest. “Hey,” he said as a thought occurred to him. He grinned. “Guess that pink underwear’s lucky too.”

(He couldn’t see it, but he knew that Misha was rolling his eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell, I know. ;D
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
